Components adapted to be treated with the method and device of this invention include, by way of non limiting example, liquid crystal (LC) cells, including polymer dispersed liquid crystals, condensers, resistors, inductors, particularly of the surface mounting type, thin or thick film hybrid circuits and the like.
Traditionally, terminals suitable to be applied to such components are shaped as electro-conductive wires, strips or lead frames and are welded (brazed) or glued, using electro-conductive glues, onto respective contact electrodes. Also known are spring type lead frames such as those manufactured by Die-Tec, Inc., 295 Sipe Road—York Haven, Pa. 17370, which are mechanically locked to the electrodes.
The term “wire” in the following context will be used to define an elongated electrically conductive element having any suitable shape to form a lead terminal, including any elongated cylindrical or strip- or band-like shape suitable for this purpose, traditional wires, or lead frames.
Permanent application of “wires” in this technical field is also known as “wiring”.
Presently known wiring techniques provides for the wiring of a single component at a time, by applying a layer of conductive glue or soldering paste over the electrodes, placing and holding appropriate wires in contact with the above mentioned layer and melting the soldering paste or curing the glue to obtain permanent mechanical and electric bonding of the wires to the electrodes. While these techniques allow high process automation and achievement of a reasonable wiring speed, the fact that each component is singularly wired as an individual element still remain an evident limitation to a very automated, high throughput wiring process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,563 describes a jig for arraying and supporting a multiplicity of articles to be soldered, such as ICs. This patent is mentioned as background art but it is not pertinent to the invention.
The technical problem at the basis of this invention is that of providing a new wiring method for electronic or electro-optic bipolar components by which either one or a plurality of components can be simultaneously wired. Within the general sphere of this problem, it is an important scope of the invention to provide a method applicable to different types of components without substantial changes.